


Glimmadora Tumblr Prompt

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Mild Cursing, Tumblr Prompt, blood mention, hence the t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Tumblr prompt of "30. Is that Blood". Glimmer is injured and tries to hide it as best she can





	Glimmadora Tumblr Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasnt going to post this here, I don't always post prompts, BUT TUMBLR MESSED UP SHOWING IT IN THE TAG! So I want people to see it so here it is. Enjoy.

Glimmer pulls her cape closer to her. She can’t let them know she is injured. Glimmer just figured it out herself after she felt pain on her side and her hand turned red when she touched the area. Adrenaline is a hell of a drug and she wonders when in the battle they just walked away from she was hurt. Everything went so smoothly, how did this happen?

She takes a look at her side again. The wound, a slash it seems, cuts across her body, just under the left side of her rib cage. Glimmer can’t tell how deep it is but the bleeding seems to have slowed down, she  _thinks._  Maybe she can make it to the town they are heading towards to give aid without alerting anyone. Glimmer doesn’t want Adora and Bow to worry at the moment, not when still deep in the Whispering Woods where anything can happen.

“Pick up the pace, slowpoke, or we’ll never reach the village before dark,” Adora jokes. She turns back to look at Glimmer. A grin on her face, one waiting to see what the other girl will respond with, fades away when she looks at Glimmer. “You alright? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine!” Glimmer replies a bit too fast.

“You sure? You look like you can barely stand,” Bow points out.

He is not wrong about that. It’s taking all of Glimmer’s effort to stay on her feet.

“Yeah, Glim. You sure you’re okay?” Adora asks. By now both she and Bow have stopped walking.

“I told you I’m fine! It’s nothing!” Glimmer starts to wave them off with her hand. “The battle I guess took more out of me than I thought. I’m alright, okay?”

Adora and Bow don’t answer her. They stare wide-eyed, color starting to drain from their faces. Glimmer blinks, not knowing what they are looking at until she realizes. The hand she put up to gesture with is the one that is stained.

“I-Is that blood?” Adora says.

_Shit._

The second Glimmer knows she can no longer hide her injury, her legs give out. Adora quickly catches her before she hits the ground. Carefully, she set Glimmer down in her lap. The part of the cape concealing the wound moves away. Half her side is a crimson color now.

“Crap, Glimmer! What the hell happened!” Bow asks.

“I…I don’t know. I didn’t know I was hurt until…until later. Actually a bit before you two found out.”

“Damn it, Glimmer. Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Adora questions.

“Can we save this for later? Please?”

“Okay, okay. Fine. Bow, can you run ahead to the village and get help? I’m going to see what I can do here and carry her. You know how to get there faster than me.”

Bow hesitates for a moment, not wanting to leave his best friend but nods shortly after. Understanding that he can reach the village quicker than anyone at the moment, he darts off without saying another word.

“Let me see what I can do here. I’m going to use your cape. Sorry, it’s already has blood on it and it’s the best thing I can work with right now,” Adora tells her.

“S’okay,” Glimmer answers. She can see Adora’s eyes starting to glisten as she struggles to hold back tears.

Adora pulls off Glimmer’s cape and wraps it around her body, covering the wound. She ties it into the tightest note she can mange. It is not much, probably won’t stop the bleeding all to much but it can slow it down at least. She checks over Glimmer for any more wounds.

Her heart starts beating hard against her chest her and her hands begin to sweat and shake. Damn she needs to calm down. Adora doesn’t want to frighten Glimmer. Her injury looks bad and Adora notices Glimmer is starting to turn ash in the face and Adora can hear her breathing become off. She needs to get her to the village and fast.

Before she can do anything else, something touches the side of her face. Adora tenses at the cold touch but relaxes once she notices it is just Glimmer.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to do that to you. But I wanted to wipe away your tears,” Glimmer says.

Adora had no idea the tears she fought to keep in have fallen down her face. She reaches up and tightly squeezes Glimmer’s outstretched hand. “You’re gonna be okay. I promise. I’ll get you to safety and by the time we get to the town, Bow will have gotten help. Just hold on, okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise you that.”

Glimmer smiles, hoping that will make Adora feel better. Adora smiles back but Glimmer has no idea if its fake or genuine. Hopefully it is the former.

Careful once more, Adora lifts Glimmer up. Before she puts her on her back, she takes her sword and ties it to her side. Once she feels Glimmer is all set and is holding on tight, she rushes off towards the direction of help.

—-

Adora sits at her bedside, holding onto Glimmer’s hand. Glimmer is fast asleep, recovering from her injury in a small house in the town Bow ran to get help in. Thank the gods Bow was fast enough to get help and meet Adora right before she reached the area. The towns people took Glimmer and brought her to their medic.

Now she has been given the all clear. Glimmer needs a lot of TLC and Adora refuses to leave her side during this time. She’s gonna need to stay at her side anyway to make sure she doesn’t try to do anything stupid and keep saying she is fine. Least Bow will help with that as well.

Adora wonders what would have happened if she didn’t move as fast as she did. When in the Horde, Adora remembers how they would tell her and everyone else all about how soldiers die and would put them in simulators where comrades fell. Prepare them for when they went into battle. Adora never was a fan of it but she knew that was fake. But this wasn’t. This was all too real.

Adora shakes the thought from her mind. Glimmer is safe now. Everything is okay. Just breathe.

Thankfully, a noise helps keep her mind from going any further into a spiral. She looks over and sees Glimmer is stirring. It takes a few moments before her eyes open up. They quickly find Adora.

“Hey” Is all she says.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Adora asks.

“Sore, tired…feels like tank ran me over fifty times. But other than that, I’m good. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’m glad you are alright. You had me and Bow so worried,” Adora voice cracks when she speaks. She clears her throat afterwards, trying fix it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too. I wasn’t thinking. Where is Bow anyway?.”

“Somewhere in the town. We were taking shifts watching you. But can you promise me you will never not tell us about an injury like that again?”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

Adora reaches over and brushes back some of the mess bangs from Glimmer’s face. “I’m so glad you are alright. Rest.”

“I think that is all I can do at the moment. Gonna suck,” Glimmer replies.

“I know but you’ll get better faster that way. We will take care of things. Do you want me to get anything?”

“Maybe just some water?”

“Alright,” Adora stands and quickly places a small kiss on Glimmer’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
